ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadden Bolt
Cadden Bolt, bettter known sometimes as Cad or Kann, was a character meant to be introduced in the cancelled Ben 10: Alien Universe movie, Ben 10: Hidden Universe. He is a Arburian Pelarota-Human hybrid Plumber whose father was killed, and whose only real friend whom he travels the galaxy with his best friend Traxel Shard. The whereabouts of his mother are unknown, but she is presumed still alive. He will appear sometime in Ben 10: Omni-Revolution. Backstory (Ben 10: Alien Universe) : This is the backstory that is "fanon" only to Ben 10: Alien Universe. Another, slightly different story is told for the Cadden Bolt of Ben 10: Omni-Revolution, featuring a few new characters. Cadden Bolt was born to Cornelious Bolt and Yin Bolt. "Cornelious" is a not-so common name on Arburia. Normally in choosing a name of the sort for you child entails a life of early death for the child. Cornelious is another name for Cannon, as Cannon Bolt was mostly how he was addressed. Cadden lived most of his life on farms on Arburia. Roadworms, a type of very thick blue worm that is home to Arburia, were what he and his family harvested to trade on the black market for food and necessities. Cadden lived a very depressing life in his home, and had no siblings or friends to talk to. Sometime before he turned 7, a Galvan named Azmuth came in search of an Arburian Pelarota who could attain riches beyond their wildest dreams in exchange for DNA for a project that would let anyone get a chance to literally step a mile in another species' shoes. Cadden's father, Cannon, volunteered. A few months after the successful experiment when Azmuth had been long-gone, Cannon quickly gathered up a new disease. He died a month after, immediately before Cadden turned 8. At school, from the age of 8, he was a star pupil, and called "teacher's pet." This completely turned away all people from befriending him, and up until age 11, there was no reason for anyone to want to be his friend. This was when everything changed, though. During Ben Tennyson's first school year with the big secret of being the wielder of the almighty Omnitrix, Ben's grandfather Maxwell Tennyson, highest in the Plumbers, hailed Cadden after he was praised by many Galvan and even Xylene and some Plumbers. From the young age of 11, Cadden began a beautiful new life. He went to the Plumbers' Academy and trained with the now best of the best. There, he met a new friend, his first friend, Traxel Shard, a 10-year old Petrosapien-Human hybrid who was sent to the Plumbers' Academy with a similar story: his world was destroyed, but luckily he'd gotten away thanks to Vilgax. Traxel explained the situation and how some masked stranger saved his life beforehand. Cadden was nervous about this conversation because he had been the masked stranger who had saved these captives. He never told anyone about this secret. With that new form, he was known as "the Masked Roundabout." A TV show was to be produced by Piscciss Public Galactic TV and Radio (sometimes PPG TV and Radio, or PPG, for short). The show halted production after three episodes due to poor ratings and unrealistic characters and situations. Traxel graduated long before Cadden, but even so Cadden remained in the Plumbers' Academy for the good duration of 5 years, until he learned that Traxel's father was sick. At this time, the two had not really been talking much, and the only time they met up was for a month every year in the Earth summer time, on Earth. Cadden vowed to help Traxel save his father so he wouldn't have to live through the same thing he did, without friends for so long. Trivia *He used to be best friends with another Arburian Pelarota-Human hybrid named Arbarax until Arburia was destroyed with him on it. This is only true about his Omni-Revolution timeline past. *Yin Bolt is the female Arburian Pelarota parent of Cadden. Cadden's human origin is unknown, as both his parents are Arburian Pelarotas. Although, his grandparents on Cornelious/Cannon's side are human and Arburian Pelarota. *Yin Bolt has never been seen or mentioned in the Alien Universe timeline, but her existence has been proven, and she will be mentioned in the Ultimate Protectors and possibly seen as well. Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Protectors Chronology